Solo tú y yo
by Kai0910
Summary: "Hey Karma, ¿por cuánto tiempo has ocultado ese rostro?" [Ambientado entre el capítulo 17 y 18 de la segunda temporada del anime].
**Disclaimer** **:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (Assassination Classroom) es propiedad del mangaka Yūsei Matsui. Yo solo uso sus personajes calmar los feels de mi fangirl interior.

 **Pairing** **:** Karugisa (KarmaxNagisa)

 **Advertencia** **:** No diría que contiene spoilers, pero este fic se ubica entre el capítulo 17 y 18 del anime (o durante el 146 del manga, con algunas referencias al pasado de los chicos que se revelan en el capítulo 147). Así que, si no has visto -o leído- dichos episodios, no entenderás mucho de lo que ocurre en la historia.

 **Beta reader** : Nada más ni nada menos que la persona que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, mi querida "Blueberry night".

 **Comentarios de la autora (osea yo) :**

Hola, este es el tercer oneshot que escribo y la verdad es el más corto hasta ahora. Si han leído mis otros 2 fics, sabrán la razón. La falta de lemon. Ese suculento relleno que todos amamos. A pesar de que ya leí el manga completo, el capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada de Ansatsu, donde se muestra la pelea Karugisa, está a punto de ser publicado y la OTP me golpeó bien fuerte. Necesitaba expresar estos feels que me carcomen por dentro y de paso hacer llorar a alguien conmigo. Lamentablemente dichos feels solo me permiten pensar en escenarios tristes, y todos sabemos que el sexy time es un momento feliz, así que no esta incluido.

Bueno, para dejarlos leer en paz, terminare agradeciendo a las personas que comentaron mi fic "Secreto no tan secreto", no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. Así que si alguien que lea esta nueva historia tiene la intención de escribirme algo, hágalo sin miedo. Lo que más me gustaría recibir son concejos para ir mejorando. Solo tengo una petición y es que, si tienen cuenta en ff (solo si tienen), por favor entren a ella al comentar. En el fic que acabo de mencionar, hubo 2 comentarios que no pude responder y me dio mucha pena no poder agradecerles.

Por ahora me despido, espero que les guste.

 _Capitulo único_

Oscuro, todo era oscuro al correr por el bosque, por sus lugares más recónditos.

¿Era así realmente? ¿Ninguna luz le mostraba el camino?

No.

Era él quien se negaba a abrir los ojos en un vago esfuerzo por evitar que las lágrimas humedecieran su rostro. No necesitaba abrirlos, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Cada árbol, cada arbusto y cada roca. Pero fueron las mismas hojas que caían sobre su cabello las que le recordaban la situación en la que se encontraba, y la misión que debía cumplir para salvar a su mentor.

Se detuvo súbitamente cuando escucho el río cerca de sus pies. Si avanzaba más, Ritsu les avisaría a los profesores que había desaparecido de su radar, y sabía que Korosensei lo encontraría en menos de un segundo.

Aún algo dubitativo, decidió desconectar el dispositivo que le permitía comunicarse con el resto del equipo, pero sin moverse de donde estaba, evitando levantar sospechas. Necesitaba desahogarse, pensar bien en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– **Hey, Karma. ¿Por cuánto tiempo…?** –comenzó a hablar para sí mismo, mientras los recuerdos del pelirrojo empujándolo y la mirada de fuego que le dirigió le entrecortaban la voz. Eso no fue por su decisión respecto a su maestro, esos sentimientos con los que lo golpeó eran por otro motivo. – **¿Por cuánto tiempo… has ocultado ese rostro?**

– **Creo que lo sabes muy bien.** –habló una voz desde sus espaldas, fuerte y clara, como queriendo debilitarlo. Pero él no se inmuto, simplemente lo dejo acercarse y rodearle por el cuello mientras llevaba el cuchillo cubierto de tinta roja a su garganta, porque sabía que no le atacaría. Sabía que la intención de Karma era derrotarlo limpiamente, y para eso necesitaba que lo diera todo de sí o nunca se sentiría satisfecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los brazos del pelirrojo cayeran a sus costados, como si hubieran perdido toda su fuerza. Pero no se alejó. Con el pecho aún pegado a la espalda de su prisionero, se inclinó hasta dejar que su frente descansara sobre los cabellos celestes, permitiendo que su fragancia inundara sus fosas nasales.

– **¿Me odias?** – preguntó el más bajo, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que se hubiera enterrado las uñas si no llevara guantes.

– **¿Lo hago?**

¿Qué más podría ser? Pensaba y pensaba, pero lo único que lograba era hacerse daño, porque mientras más buscaba entre sus recuerdos, más se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre la persona que actualmente consideraba su mejor amigo.

Se habían conocido en primer año, y por muy sorpresivo que pareciera, fue Karma el que se acercó a hablarle en primera instancia. No había podido evitar sentirse feliz, después de todo era alguien a quien admiraba mucho. Pero sus días de amistad se desvanecieron rápidamente, y nunca logró comprender del todo el por qué.

Al principio pensó que era debido a la vida violenta que comenzó a llevar el chico, peleando a mano limpia con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero eso no justificaba completamente la actitud algo paranoica que mostraba cuando estaban juntos.

– **¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?** –preguntó, esperando que la respuesta del chico detuviera el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

– **¿Por qué lo hice? –** contestó, esta vez rodeando la cintura del peli-celeste y bajando la cabeza a la altura de su cuello, aspirando sin pudor.

Él simplemente se dejó tocar, porque lo anhelaba. Porque si bien nunca fueron más que amigos, él siempre deseó que Karma se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. De lo que provocaba en él.

Extrañaba la cercanía que tenían antes de que se volviera invisible ante el pelirrojo. Desde que este fue expulsado y no volvió a verlo hasta que llegó a la clase E. Pues por mucho que ahora fingiera demencia y le hablara como en los viejos tiempos, aún mantenía su distancia.

Se dio media vuelta dentro del agarre ajeno y sostuvo a su captor por las mejillas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con la intención de recordar la mirada que lo quemó, lo último que había visto de él antes de comenzar la batalla.

¿Odio? ¿Desaprobación? ¿Decepción?

¿Qué era lo que ocultó tan fervientemente dentro de sí?

Aun analizando cada opción, fue acercándose cada vez más al rostro de su contraparte, juntando sus labios. Besándolo sin cerrar los ojos en un intento de que le mostrara todo de sí. Todo lo que no pudo conocer cuando se fue de su lado.

El chico le correspondió al instante.

Podía sentir su desesperación en la forma en que movía los labios, pero nunca perdió el ritmo. Tampoco le sorprendió cuando comenzó a ser empujado y acorralado contra un árbol, en un claro intento por manejar la situación. Pero eso era exactamente lo que a él le apetecía. Sin embargo, solo bastó un segundo de contacto entre sus lenguas, para que el pelirrojo mostrara el temblor que cubría sus hombros.

Ese pequeño gesto, que podía pasar fácilmente desapercibido, fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta.

– **Tú… me tienes miedo**. –afirmó sin duda alguna en sus palabras.

– **¿Lo tengo?**

– **Estoy seguro.**

Quizás fue así desde que se conocieron. Era obvio que para él sería algo incomprensible. Que un chico débil y bajo, que no representaba una gran amenaza, tuviera tal sed de sangre. Esa serpiente oculta en lo más profundo de su ser que aguardaba impaciente a su primera presa.

Su primera víctima.

Al primero que confiara en su usuario para luego traicionarlo por la espalda, alejándolo con su veneno.

– **¿Y que harás al respecto, Nagisa?**

Sonrió.

Sonrió mientras veía como la figura de la persona frente a él se desvanecía entre sus brazos, mientras sus manos atravesaban el cuerpo ahora intangible y traslucido de lo que su mente había creado.

– **Ya lo verás.**

Sus parpados se levantaron con cautela, dejando al descubierto el color azul que teñía sus iris. El relajante sonido del agua corriendo a sus espaldas aún llenaba sus sentidos, pero debía espabilarse. Ya era tiempo de cumplir con su labor. Llevó su mano al cuello de su traje especial, y apretó el botón que lo reconectaría con su equipo.

– **Maehara, explícame la situación.**

– **¿¡Dónde estabas!? Han eliminado a casi todo el equipo. Apresúrate.**

– **Voy en camino. –** susurró alerta, comenzando a correr y acelerando todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Esquivó cada obstáculo, balanceándose por las ramas de los árboles que cubrían su presencia, dejando que su animal interno se apoderara de su ser al divisar a sus objetivos. Cuatro individuos desprotegidos en busca de la bandera azul que les daría la victoria.

Escondiéndose tras la presencia de su instructor, esperó paciente. Con la vista fija en el área que sería su punto de ataque.

Estaba decidido, esta pelea ya no era sólo para salvar a su profesor.

Era para salvar a su amigo.

Para recuperarlo.

" **Al final… solo seremos tú y yo"**


End file.
